Little One!
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: QuatreTrowa smiles OOC a lil AU a dash of sap. . .what happen's when Trowa shows up at Quatre's house? . . .please read and review. . .


****

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not and will not in this lifetime own Gundam Wing.

AN: This just came to me the today while reading a Quatre/Trowa fic. *smiles* They're so kawaii together, but we're going to have some fun! Anyway, humor me. Also I know that it is quite predictable. Sorry. Oh a dash of OOC, ok a lot of OOC, but you guys don't mind, AU in here too, and a lil sap. And some language.

Little one?!

By, Goddess Shinigami

Quatre was sitting in the study of his outrageously large mansion in the middle of the desert. He was reading one of those horrible sappy romance novels that his sisters left around all the time. He sighed. 

"Why can't anything like that happen to me?" He asked out loud. Quatre looked out into the fading sunlight wafting across the grounds around the mansion. He heard a knock at the door and closed the book setting it down on the coffee table as one of the servants entered.

"Master Quatre you have a visitor." she said walking into the room and taking Quatre by the hand to lead him out.

"Who is this visitor? What is his name?" Quatre asked as he was pulled along. _Maybe it is the boy from the Gundam. He was quite handsome one._ Quatre thought to himself as they reached the foyer.

"He would not reveal to me his name, but he insists on seeing you." She whispered to Quatre and left him alone with the figure standing with it's back to him. Quatre automatically knew it was the boy from Gundam. Those bangs just sort of stuck out. He wished he had a name to register with the face.

"Hello, may I ask why you have come to pay me a visit, O boy of Gundam." Quatre said with a giggle as the boy turned to face him. _Yes, he is quite handsome. Maybe even hot. _Quatre thought giggling some more.

"Boy of Gundam, Little One?" he asked looking at the quivering mass of giggles in front of him. The boy immediately stopped giggling and looked up at the boy of Gundam. 

"Well, you did not give me a name to call you, so I have simply made one up. Did you just call me little one?" Quatre looked up at him with an. . .angry expression? The boy of Gundam looked at him, surprised.

"I don't have a name, but you can call me Trowa." he said. Quatre still looked a little miffed. Trowa started to get scared. He didn't know what this little thing was capable of when he was mad.

"I am Quatre Raberba Winner. You may call me Quatre. Do not EVER call me Little one again! Do you understand?" Quatre told him through gritted teeth. He was a little more than miffed. He was livid. Now, Trowa really was scared. 

"Umm. . .ok, Little One." Trowa slipped. He had been thinking of him as Little One for too long. _Oh shit! I'm going to get my ass kicked now. Stupid Stupid. God Trowa you're an idiot. _He yelled in his head as Quatre advanced on him.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" He bellowed. The sound came from Quatre's lips and bounced around the cavernous halls of the mansion making it sound even more scary than if it hadn't been yelled. Trowa backed away and hit a wall.

"Now, now, Quatre. There's no need to be angry. It just slipped an-" Trowa started to apologize, explain, or anything to calm the blonde who now had a hand over his mouth. 

Quatre was outraged. His mother had called him Little One right before she died. His sisters had told him the story hundreds of times. That name was reserved and was only to be used by her and Iria. "Now, you will never ever, if you value your life call me that again!" he said with venom in his voice. 

Trowa nodded dumbly. _I would have never expected this little thing to come out with something like this. _Trowa thought. He was still very much afraid, but really turned on at the same time. 

Quatre looked at him and then removed his hand. Trowa looked a little relieved and let out a sigh to show it. Quatre looked him in the eye and kissed him full on the mouth, taking full advantage of the fact the he was shoved up against the wall. 

All too soon Quatre realized what he was doing and pulled away. "I-I'm sorry. One of m-my maids will settle y-you into a r-room." Quatre stuttered and ran out of the foyer leaving a very dazed and stunned Trowa in his wake. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trowa lie awake in his new bedroom thinking about the boy who had pinned him against the wall and kissed him for all he was worth. He had never seen Quatre, in the two or three times before, act so angry. _Maybe I should go see what got into him. _Trowa told himself.

He slipped out of bed and tugged a t-shirt on with his boxers so her would go around hunting for the blonde in only his shorts. So he crept out into the corridor and walked in the direction he had thought Quatre to have fled. 

Trowa passed hundreds of open doors peering into them hoping to see Quatre looking back at him, but to no avail. Then he happened upon a closed door and quietly raised his fist to knock as the door was flung open. 

"What're you doing here?" Quatre asked Trowa, surprisingly enough, stepping aside to let him in and closing the door behind him. 

"Well, it's not everyday that someone pins me to a wall and kisses me." Trowa stated sitting down at the foot of Quatre's bed. Quatre looked at him for a minute and followed him sitting next to him.

They just sat there in silence waiting for the other to speak. Quatre was the first to hack into the silence. "I'm sorry. I was just reading a few of my sisters' books and well. . .i just wanted something like that to happen to me." he said looking down at the floor. Trowa smiled

"It's ok Quatre, but what about that whole yelling escapade because I called you Little One?" Trowa asked lifting the boys chin to meet his one showing green eye. Quatre looked ashamed.

"I apologize. My mother called me that and I don't really like people other than family to use it. You see my mother is dead." Quatre said as a single tear ran down his face. Trowa looked into his eyes once more and kissed the tear away. 

Trowa leaned back against the footboard of the bed and sighed. "I know how you feel. I don't have a mother either." Trowa stated and Quatre lay his head on Trowa's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and hugged him close. "Ya know, I had been thinking about you." he whispered into Quatre's hair.

"You were? Why?" Quatre asked snuggling further into the embrace. _Maybe he feels the same way I do. Maybe he loves me to. _Quatre thought hopefully. Trowa pulled him into his lap and cradled him in his arms.

"Because I. . .I. . .well you're beautiful, Quatre. How can someone not think of you?" He asked teasingly. Trowa couldn't bring himself to tell Quatre how he really felt. Not just yet, not so soon. It was far to soon to even know if what he felt was what he thought. It was all so confusing.

Quatre looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." he said reaching up to kiss Trowa for a second time. This kiss wasn't as forceful as the last. It was sweet and tender. Neither of them wanted to pull away, but one can only go so long without breath. 

Once they had pulled away from the kiss Quatre lay his head on Trowa's chest and fell into a dreamless sleep. Trowa looked down and placed a kiss on the blonde's head. "Goodnight, Little One." He whispered and he to fell asleep against the footboard and that's exactly how the maid found them that morning. She had promptly fainted on the spot.

^-^

Ok that's the end. I think. *smiles* Tell me what you thought or think or whatever. please review. thanks!

I love all you guys,

Goddess Shinigami


End file.
